


Breathe

by Gilbec7796



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual update on these tags..., Hatred, Jealousy, Not a normal Vegebul Fanfiction, Panchy is the bomb shipper, Pretty sure I'm a bit ooc for sure...just saying., Rape is never okay no matter what, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vegeta still is scared of Pancy, Yamcha is a jerk...especially drunk..., bear with me, eventual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbec7796/pseuds/Gilbec7796
Summary: Breathe.Thats all she could focus on. Everything in her heart was telling her to just breathe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dragonball, nor the characters. I know this probably isn't the greatest, I haven't wrote anything in years. Part of this is for me to deal with my past and what I've went through. So please bear with me. I promise it will get better. Thanks for being awesome and letting me put this here...

Breathe. 

That's what I need to focus on. Just breathe. Or don't breathe. Maybe I should just let the pain take over. Breathe. Am I really this stupid to think that I'll make it out? I just need to breathe.

His ﬁngers balled up in a ﬁst while his eyes look forward. Not paying attention to the hurt in those blue orbs that plead with him. He's to consumed with rage to see that she's barely conscious or even the blood that runs from her dainty nose or from her ears. No all he can see is red as he lifts his ﬁst slamming it into her face one more time. 

She promises herself this is it. The last time she'll ever put herself in this position again, the very last time that she'll make this mistake again. All she has to do is breathe and stay coherent hopefully just two simple tasks. She feels the hatred filled connection between his ﬁst and her jaw. Wanting to cry out in pain knowing that no matter what she pleads that it won't stop until she's either dead or nearly dead. She wants to cry but holds it in for her pride is stronger now. She would not let him hear how bad he has hurt her. No he lost that privilege. She had known for a while that she no longer loves the desert bandit anymore. Any and all love flew out the window the moment he pushed her in the alley and struck her. 

She only wishes now that she would of told Vegeta sooner that she cared…that she may even love. She doesn’t want to end with the regret of never telling someone that, especially when she knows they never knew what it was in the first place. 

Just like that her vision is consumed by darkness. Her breathing halted as all she could feel was hate and anger pouring out of him towards her. She could feel the dripping of blood down her blue curls drop by drop fall down to the concrete ground. She wanted to run she wanted to scream, ﬁght, kick, but she couldn't. All she could do was stay silent. Pleading and praying to kami to let her live through this. That's all she wanted to do. 

The sound of him unzipping his pants didn't register in her brain or the shuﬄing of his feet as he moved closer. Close enough to where his mouth touched her hurting ear. His alcohol concentrated breath unsteady on her ear, the smell so pungent that she wants to vomit.

"Stay still and you'll live. Move and I'll break one of your ﬁngers. I know how much inventors like you need them. Try and scream and I'll break that pretty neck of yours." He breathes, snickering as he swats at her ass a little too rough leaving an impressive red mark forming into a bruise of black and blue.

She froze. She pleaded almost faster to kami as she could feel his hands slide down her waist, gripping at her skinny jeans before feeling them being pulled down binding her legs to where all she could do is stay still. She didn't have a voice anymore to scream. Not after he had choked her, leaving red marks on her alabaster neck. All she felt was the sharp piercing pain when he pushed his hard erection into her, having saying something along the lines that she was drier than a Death Valley desert. She could tell that it irritated him even more because the grip on her waist grew stronger. The bruises that formed were a heavy reminder that she should be stronger that she should at least try and stop this. She wants to scream as she feels him going in and out of her. Feeling enough trauma and numbness to her core, not even being able aware that there was blood dripping down the back of her thighs. No she doesn't feel anything. She doesn't feel when he came all over her back, thanking kami that he at least having the decency to not cum in her. 

"Ugh...hmmpf maybe that's all your good for Bulma...all your good for is being a punching bag and a good fuck." He stood putting his cock back in his pants, turning around to put slam his steel toed boot right in her side, knowing damn well that her ribs would break under the pressure. He turned walking out of the alley like nothing happened. Going back in the bar leaving her in the alley for dead. 

All Bulma could do is breathe. 

Her whole body in pain beaten, battered, broken, numb, she didn't even feel that the snow had started to fall until a while later. She didn't even hear the screams coming from an employee or the hands that helped try and cover her up. All she wanted to see was him. She only wanted to see Vegeta one more time. Ironically no matter what he did in the past she only wanted to see him now. For she knew if she did that she would be safe from anything. She didn't even open her eyes as she was placed into an ambulance. She just could breathe under the weight of the oxygen mask filled with sedatives.


	2. Broken Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta hears the news...oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragon ball, nor the characters or I'm pretty sure I'd shove more vegebul in there...
> 
>  
> 
> I've had this on my mind all night, except I'm not to sure about it and how it came out. But I'm happy with it. Thanks everyone who has read so far. I appreciate it. Now...on to the madness...

His body was screaming at him to stop. To stop the torture and the agony that he was issuing, but he wouldn’t stop. Not when he could feel that he was on the cusp of it, the surge of power that only the royal bloodline should have; that only the Prince of all Saiyans should have not some third class that can’t even remember his own heritage.

‘Damn it! How could that third class clown become legendary before me? It wasn't his birth right its mine! No he stole it from me!! Damn him!' His chest rising and falling hard as he was trying to bring the sweet flavored air back into his lungs, allowing the gravity to gradually come down still caused him to be highly irritated that not even his workouts at 350 times gravity could promote the catalyst of the change to legendary. 

Sauntering out of the gravity chamber, hoping that he could find the woman to unleash his royal wrath upon; however, he hasn’t been able to sense her miserably low ki since last night. No matter how little she had he always knew where she was on the compound, more to avoid her than to interact with her. She always wanted to talk, or flash those azure eyes his way with so much longing. 

'Damn it...where the fuck was she? She needs to upgrade her piece of junk not be out all fucking night.' He growled as the image of her smiling at him last night before she had left with that weakling had blatantly ﬂashed before his eyes. What was she doing to him? 'Get out of my head you damn siren,’ he thought, but right before his brain could comprehended the multitude of emotions going on his sensitive hearing picked up the loud squeal of the woman’s mother coming from the living room. 

The feeling of agony had sunk down into his stomach as he turned to look at the woman’s mother. Taking stock of how she was standing, noting that her normally closed eyes had widened and glued to the massive screen, her body frozen like time had completely stopped. He then took note of how the woman had dropped her beverage the disgusting pink floral cup shattered amongst a million pieces on the ground, the beverage having spewed all over the normally pristine short barbered carpet. His ears finally registering what was being said on the television, turning his hardened gaze upon the bright green marshmallow looking reporter.

"You're hearing right Mason, just a couple hours ago the capsule Corp heiress was found in that alley over there blanketed in the fresh flurries we received last night. No word yet to the condition but it seems like she was assaulted and had been left for dead. So far we aren't sure if the family had been contacted. But the owners of the Hideout are doing everything they can to..." 

He froze. His eyes widened as his body seemed to be frozen as well. Taking a moment to register everything that had been said...His mind reeling at the onslaught of emotions. Was it guilt for not going with her when she asked him too? No...This emotion was all too familiar to him....anger...rage. How dare someone touch what's his. Wait...when did she become his? Shut up. I don't want to hear it. Without her I have no gravity room, and no place to stay. No training equipment to be used for the sole purpose of becoming legendary so that one day I will destroy that clown and those androids single handedly. I need her for those reasons nothing more, not even for the companionship that she gives me even if I act like I don’t want that.

Shaking my head at the freakishly happy woman that managed to sneak up on me and get so close. I shuddered a bit in fear before finally paying attention to what she is saying.   
"Vegeta....I'm sorry....I didn't make you lunch yet....I can make anything…"

Holding his hand up to stop her before she could say anymore, his voice deep and husky trying to hide what he was feeling inside, "Stop. Where is she now? You have the most advanced equipment here, so why is she not here already?"

"Her father has been trying to get the hospital to let him bring her here. They found her a couple hours ago, the media wasn’t even to show anything until she had been brought here. My poor baby... The doctors keep saying she isn’t stable enough to be moved.” He could tell her once crazy happy eyes on the verge of tears, even noting that one had slipped, having landed on the cold ceramic tile that was by the doorway where he was standing.

All he could do is growl. No he needed to see her. See how bad this was. No he needed to see if he could ﬁnd who had done this to hurt her. But now...he had to wait and he didn't like to wait.

"I...I...when the old man gets back here I want a report. I can’t be waiting too long for the repairs on the gravity room.” Trying to hide the fact that he wanted to really know how she was. How he yearned to pull her in his arms and keep her safe.

"I'll let him know but he may not leave her side. She'll be in the hospital wing when she gets here. They're prepping for her now if you want to wait...I’ll start making you lunch in the meantime.” 

He finally watched her as she busied herself in the kitchen, making food for him. That task wasn’t very easy and he finally had realized that it was to keep her mind off of what was going on. Finally he sighed, taking a deep breath before walking up the stairs to his room, closing the bedroom door behind him. He stripped off his training shorts and headed to get clean, only to have his mind race to her face. 

‘Bulma…’his voice whispered. Before the crazy thought of not seeing her anymore or ever having their normal verbal fights. Even the way her face reddened as he insulted her or her cute nose scrunched up before she screamed back at him. The rough onslaught of emotions causing his stomach to tighten as the water glided down his stomach. His anger flooding out of his hands as he pushed them against the tile having caused some of them to crack and break under the pressure not noticing how the water had started to run red. 

Vowing that he would do anything to find out who did this to her. Vowing that he would take revenge out on the one that had hurt her. All he could see was her large azure eyes staring at him as he finally gave up and let the frustrated tears fall, mixing with the blistering water before going down the drain. 

All he could do was breathe.


	3. The View Changes Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally she is brought home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dragonball or its characters.
> 
> continue into my madness...And thank you for everyone for everything!

The roar of the blades could be heard even before breaking through the horizon. His glove covered fists clenching and unclenching roughly as the sound got louder, finally being able to see the bright red painted helicopter come within view. Looking down amongst the ground he noticed so many people in the white lab coats and many in blue colored scrubs. Snapping his head up to see the helicopter landing, everyone seemingly to rush towards it as he finally saw the old man hop out, noticing how frantic he was acting, even a bit more than what he was normally. 

His heart clenched once he watched them pull her out of the craft. He knew to wait a little longer before he descended from the roof top that he had been perched on for nearly two hours. He kept telling himself it was just to get some piece from the chaos below that had flooded into his domain, but he knew better than to honestly lie to himself. He wanted to see her as soon as they landed, hoping she wasn’t as bad as they were saying. 

“Careful! Stop being so… ugh! Watch it! Just…Just get out of my way!” He heard the old man shouting as the engine had been silenced. Sighing loudly as he watched the chaos finally dwindle down after carting her off to the med wing. He only got a small glimpse of her crazy blue colored hair, before having his view cut off by the multitude of doctors and nurses, never even giving him the chance yet to see truly how bad she was. His eyes closed before he flew off towards the east, attempting to reel in his patience of having to wait even longer before he could see her alone at least. 

Having spent the last few hours away, he finally felt that he had been able to rein in his emotions just enough to be able to finally see her. Touching down on the freshly snow covered grass by the med wing, he finally made the agonizing step by step down to where he felt her finally. Her ki just high enough now that he could at least let go of the breath that he had been holding, content with knowing that she at least was alive. 

However on the trek down to her room, he took note that the only thing standing in his way of being able to see the state that she was in, happened to be the one thing he truly despised other than Kakarot. His coal black eyes narrowed as he entered the brightly painted white room. Stopping just inside the door frame resting his left shoulder on the cold metal, he watched the weakling sit next to her. Muttering something about an apology to her as she slept, curious as to what he was apologizing for.

“What are you doing here weakling? Didn’t the woman kick you out just last week?” he snickered as he watched Yamcha freeze and his shoulders shudder. 

His eyes watching the weakling intensely, however before Yamcha could mutter a single word his gaze took notice of Bulma twitching her index finger. His eyes giving a little bit more away of the anxiety that he was feeling as she started twitching and her body starting to convulse. The monitors around her going crazy as her heart rate skyrocketed when the weakling placed his hand on hers; his eyes glaring at Yamcha as he watched the weakling jump straight up knocking over the chair before running out of the room to get the old man screaming for him as he ran. 

As soon as Yamcha sprinted off, he finally took his moment to step closer to her. Finally making it to her bed side he flared his ki just a tad just trying to see if it would calm her down. He took notice that Bulma calmed down immediately, almost like she knew it was him there and not the weakling. Her body finally stopped the convulsions. 

‘Hm. Does she know I’m here? Why would she act like that? It’s almost like she’s comforted with me being here. Why would she....’ he thought as he shook his head, not even knowing that his own hand had deceived him reaching out to run his knuckles down her cheek. 

Finally getting a good look at her, his eyes widening as he took note of the multiple black and blue contusions littering her jaw and up the right side of her face. His anger bubbling as he noticed the deep scratch by her eye going up to her hair line. Her ear red and swollen a small trace of puss drizzling out from the cut on it. His lungs worked overtime to get the air into his body to calm himself, taking a breath as he finally noticed the bandages over her nose. That proud dainty nose of her that he watched flare at every insult he would throw at her. Her upper lip busted and split open, still red from what looked like a fist connecting with it. He assumed even more bruises that were lingering under the crisp white sheets covering her. 

Running his hand down her face one more time before going down her shoulder to grip at her partially bandaged hand. ‘I vow to you I will find who did this to you. Stay strong woman.’ His eyes starting to become red as he closed them, trying to picture her smile one more time before taking a deep breath. Trying to sense if he could pick up the person who did this; however, all he could smell was the weakling all over the room. 

Bending down to where his forehead touched hers, his hand still on hers he pulsed just slightly transferring just enough ki to help her. His nose flaring as he took in the scent of her hair, brushing his lips over her forehead before letting go of her and blurring past the old man and Yamcha heading to his balcony. ‘She’s making me feel things even when she is like that. I don’t care about her…I truly don’t. I just need her inventions nothing else. But I promise I will find out who did this. Breath, Bulma, you are safe,’ his eyes having closed as he perched on top of the railing, facing where her room was. 

Giving himself another moment to take a deep breath, inhaling strongly as the snow started to mute the sounds of the city around Capsule Corp. Finally giving him a brief moment of solitude, almost like the calm before the storm that he would unleash on the person who did this. 

“Breathe Bulma, it will get better. You will make it. Just breathe.”


	4. Darkness Pulls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares come alive, as well as emotions flying high. 
> 
> Someone gets protective.
> 
> Panchy is the bomb shipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...this was hard to write at first. I'm not sure if I like how it turned out but I am glad to have pushed through it. Its long...long for me at least so far. So thank you for staying with me! I appreciate all the support.

Bulma’s eyes shot open as a clammy wet hand clamped down around her mouth, her mind trying to take in the dark figure hovering above her. Bright cat shaped green eyes staring back at her wide blue ones before she started thrashing against it, hoping for it to release her from its grasp.

Time slowing as it felt like hours before the creature finally broke the silence, its mouth upturning in a huge crooked smile, its excessively sharp teeth gleaming in the faint light. “Hello there pretty lady. Stay quiet and I’ll make this slightly less painful for you.” It purred, its voice like nails on a chalkboard, shuddering as her eyes shut, its breath laced with the violent smell of alcohol. 

Her body started to shake violently as the creatures long-fingered hand roamed up and down her side, ripping the bandages off of her chest before grasping at her breast hard. Her breathing hitched as she started to try to shove the creature off, tears of pain escaping as she felt the long nails scratch down her chest halting her movements.

Blood starting to bubble out of the scratches the smell of sulfur mixing with the smell of metallic. The clammy hand started to smear the blood along her breasts; however, its smile wider as it bent its head down, the snake-like tongue reaching out to lap at the blood before biting down hard on her right breast. 

Tears streaming down her face as she violently started to shake. Desperately trying to get the creature off of her as she thrashed with all her might; thinking that she finally was getting a moment of freedom before being flipped over, her face being pushed into the pillow closing off her airways. 

“I said stop you bitch! You are worthless! Nothing more than a good fuck Bulma! That’s all you ever will be worth! Your damaged goods! So stop fighting and just let it happen!” it shouted at her as its nails racked down her back, leaving open lacerations from her shoulders all the way to her tailbone. 

Dipping her back as much as she could to get away she felt the hand reach into her hair, her breath hitching as it gripped down hard before yanking her head into the air. Taking the moment to take a deep breath, only to have it cut off as her face was slammed back into the pillow.

“Now, be a good girl and let me have my fun. I promise that I will get the most pleasure out of this.” Chuckling hard as its hands slid down her hips, pulling her flannel pajama bottoms down before tracing a finger on the outside of her panties. “Aw, look you're still bleeding. I love the smell of blood. Maybe…I should take a bite,” purring against her skin before biting down hard on her ass, causing her to buck forward.

“Stop! Please! Pl...Please stop!” tears being shed at an uncontrollable pace, “Please….Stop!”

“No. You are worth nothing more than this Bulma. You are nothing more than a bitch, a good fuck. Maybe even a good punching bag. Even if you don’t get back up quick enough.” It screamed, pulling her hips to meet its as she continued to thrash to get away. Its grip tightening around her hips as its nails dug into her skin, more blood dripping onto the mattress.

“No! Stop! I am not worthless! Stop it!” She panted, praying to Kami that this torture would end, praying that she would be heard.

\-----------------------------

“Bulma! Bulma! Wake up Bulma!” She heard someone shouting almost in pleading fashion, even feeling the pull and push on her shoulders like she was being jostled awake. Finally blinking her left eye open, concerned when she can’t see out of her right one. Panicking, even more, she started thrashing, panting as sharp pain pierced her chest.

“Bulma…Baby…Calm down! It’s just a dream. You're safe…please baby…breathe…”Yamcha cried out as his hands gripped tighter on her shoulders, pushing her back down onto the bed. Finally, her good eye took in his face of concern, before feeling a bolt of wind around her as she watched Yamcha get shoved against the nearby wall.

“What did you do to her? What were you doing!?” She heard Vegeta shouting, almost hearing the whimpering coming out of Yamcha before she heard a fist slam into the concrete wall small bits of concrete trickling down towards the floor.

“I haven’t done anything to her! She was screaming! I tried to wake her! That’s it!” Yamcha pleaded as Vegeta’s grip against his through grew, starting to cut off the air flow to his lungs. “I swear! I didn’t do anything!”

“Then why were you apologizing the other day! What did you to do her!” Vegeta shouting even more, almost growling as he pushed himself into the bandit, flaring his ki out as he started applying more pressure into his grip. Squeezing in an attempt to hopefully finish the weakling off; however, before he could squeeze any hard he was being pulled off and put in a choke hold on the other side of the room. His emotions flaring high as he realized who was holding him back. 

“Chi! Check on Bulma! Gohan, take Yamcha down to get checked over for any damages!” Goku shouted as he gripped even harder on Vegeta. Watching as his wife ran towards a rather shaky Bulma throwing her arms around her in a way to pin her back down on the bed. Ki was flowing through the room like a steady current between the saiyans. “Vegeta I need you to calm down for me, tell me why you had Yamcha shoved against the wall.”

“Let. Me. Go. Kakarot. Now.” He sputtered out still trying to get lose as his coal eyes followed the demi-Saiyan escort the piss poor excuse for a fighter out of the room.  
Feeling even more embarrassed for his actions before taking a deep breath, being released from the hold before bolting for the far corner away from Goku. “Why are you here? Afraid I might have killed him?” He chuckled deeply before leaning back against the concrete wall, his arms crossing across his chest, his breathing slowing down before speaking once more, “I heard her screaming and found him gripping her shoulders and her screeching even louder.” 

“Vegeta, I’m here because I have a senzu bean for Bulma. They just finished growing and I wanted to bring her one. We just heard what had happened and Chi-Chi and Gohan wanted to come see her. Which is why we’re here,” Goku sighed before rubbing the back of his head for a moment before turning to Chi Chi huddled on the bed with Bulma, his hands reaching into his gi as he pulled out a small pouch of senzu beans, tossing the small pouch over to his wife. “Go ahead and give her one.”

Chi-Chi nodded as she slipped the bean into Bulma’s mouth, grabbing her jaw and helping her with the motions. Sighing in content as Bulma swallowed, her bruises and cuts healing as she watched her finally open both eyes. “Bulma…”

“Chi? Vegeta? Goku? Where…where am I?” Bulma stuttered before fully taking in her surroundings, now noticing the Yamcha sized dent in the wall before snapping her gaze over to Vegeta. Her body relaxing a bit as their eyes met, noticing the small glint of relief in his eyes as his eyes roam over her face. “What..what happened?”

“You’re in the medical wing Bulma. You’re at Capsule Corp, you’ve been out for a couple days.” Chi Chi whispered lightly as she brushed the strands of blue hair behind Bulma’s ear. “We had to wait until we could get the new crop of senzu beans to you. I’m so sorry Bulma”

“Oh…” her voice rasped out as she looked down, taking in for the first time the massive amount of bandages over her chest, lifting the sheet up a bit to peer down at her legs. Her breath hitching as she seen the same flannel pajama pants that she had on in her dream. Starting to tremble again she felt a small brush of ki run up her arm as her face turned to see Vegeta standing closer to her, his eyes burning into hers. 

Finally calming down enough to notice her mother standing in the door frame, holding something really familiar in her arms; however, before she could figure out what it was she noticed Vegeta stiffen and his mouth hung open slightly. “Oh. I didn’t know there would be company today! Let me go make some tea and cookies for you guys while you’re here! Can’t have you going hungry can I?” 

“Here sweetie, I made this for you hoping it would help!” She whispered before putting the item down in Bulma’s lap. Turning towards Vegeta slowly placing her hand on his shoulder not caring that he was visibly shaking in fear from her touch, “Come on Vegeta dear, I made you lunch! It's your favorite!” 

Bulma’s shaky hand touching the item now placed in her lap, eyes roaming over it as she took it in. A teddy bear…Her mother made her a teddy bear? Flipping it over she felt her breath hitch as she noticed that the words ‘Badman’ was placed on the back, the same pink shirt that she somehow managed to get Vegeta in when he came back; sneaking a quick peek up at Vegeta, who somehow was even whiter than her at the moment. Hearing his words as she hugged the bear closer to her chest taking a deep breath of the bear noting how it smelled just like Vegeta. The scent calming her down enough to catch him stuttering, “You…that’s…that was my shirt…you went into my room…”

“Well dear, I wanted to make something that Bulma could cuddle with while she was here! You wouldn’t fit on that bed so I made that for her.” Panchy chirped as she just smiled at Vegeta. Bulma’s eyes widening as she looked over to Chi Chi who was placing a hand over her mouth. “Now come on you, I got your lunch and I just know you will want to try the dessert!”

“Can I have some?” Goku pleaded, his stomach becoming louder as he rubbed the back of his head while he grinned.

Vegeta finally shaking his head as he headed out of the room, breathing deeply before rushing out towards the main compound before he gave away the emotions that were flooding against him. Especially with his rival being in the same room, never glancing back to notice Panchy snickering like she knew what was going on. 

“Why yes, you can sweetie! I made plenty! Come on now you two, let us leave my baby to rest some more! She’s been through so much!” Goku’s smile only growing wider as he bolted to the kitchen, his stomach’s growling being heard still before Chi Chi could protest about him having eaten no more than an hour ago. 

Turning towards Bulma finally taking in how she was hugging the bear tightly. Letting go of the breath she was holding to mutter her final thought before walking towards the door. "Bulma, please just breathe."


	5. Sudsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to say something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own DBZ or anything. 
> 
> Its been an adventure this weekend and wasn't given much time to write at all. But here we go! 
> 
> This is a little fluffy in a large way, but this eventually leads into something else later. 
> 
> And walking around the grocery store telling my husband about this was hilarious, little old ladies looking over at us when talking about Vegeta. Made my day for sure!
> 
> Onto the madness...

A week had passed since Bulma had been released from the medical wing. A week since she had that dreaded nightmare that awoken her. During the days Bulma seemed to be becoming more of an eccedentesiast since the incident, even when everyone close to her kept asking her for more information about what had happened to her. It had been one week with no nightmares, one week where she just would wake up, roam around the grounds, eat dinner with her family, even Vegeta started eating more often with them in the evening before returning to his training.

Except that peace had ended abruptly one night, a series of screams piercing the nighttime. Vegeta sprinting out of the shower not caring that he had soap still everywhere and his hair weighted down his back, flinging Bulma’s door open his mind took in the scene playing in front of him as he witnessed Bulma thrashing about, screaming, the look of pure terror all over her face. Rushing over to where she was, jumping onto the bed and straddling her thighs, not paying attention to the tiny towel tied around his hips, his hands moving to her shoulders quickly to still her. 

The heavy emotions rushing towards the pit of his stomach, seeing the distress all over her face, “Woman! Wake up! Wake up Bulma it’s just a dream!” Vegeta screamed, hands gripping at her shoulders while trying to get her awake. 

“Veg…Vegeta?” Her voice quivered, her eyes opening slowly to see a frantic looking Vegeta hovering over her, his hands moving from her shoulders to cup either side of her face, gently thumbing over her cheeks. “What’s going on? Why…why are you…here…in…my bed?”

“Woman….You…you were screaming!” He quipped before shaking his head, straightening up resting his hands on his towel covered thighs. Her eyes roaming over his face, running her gaze downward, she blushed brightly, her eyes meeting a very bare and sudsy covered chest before roaming onto the hem of a small towel around his hips.  
‘Did…no…he wouldn’t…does he…why does her look frightened…?’ she thought before snapping her gaze to up to his intense gaze. 

“Vegeta…I just…I just remember being in a room…it…I…nnn…” Closing her eyes while taking a deep breath, opening to reveal a very questioning gaze coming from Vegeta, “It was so dark and deafening, I couldn’t move…it…it kept telling me I was worthless…that…I’m idiotic for thinking I’m worth more than a bed warmer…” Her eyes closing again, her body trembling as she tried to fight the onslaught of tears threatening to fall a couple falling on their own accord. 

“Woman…you’re safe, nothing is going to harm you now. You’re not in the room, you, however, are in your bed, in your room,” finally getting off of her, he moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, his hair still full of suds laying down his back. “Now I’m going to go finish what I was doing before you rudely interrupted, but I will be back.” 

She only could stare as he flung the teddy bear he sat on accidentally towards her, her hands reaching out to catch it before she realized he had sped out of the room. ‘Well…that…that was strange…’ she thought before sitting up and moving to rest her back against the headboard bringing her blankets up around her waist. Taking a deep breath while looking around her room, ‘Hmm, he turned the lights on for me…that was…thoughtful…’ pulling the bear closer to her chest, a small smile appearing as she felt her heart slow down.  
While inhaling the scent of the badman bear, her ears catching a small tapping sound against the door frame directing her gaze up towards her doorway. Her breathing hitching as she took in a now very clean and semi-dressed Vegeta standing against the frame. 

“Woman…you have two options because I really want some sleep. You can either sleep here and on the same bed or you and I will go to the guest room down the hall with two beds, but you will not be sleeping alone. I can’t have you screaming again,” He stated before making his way gracefully over to her, sitting down next to her, mimicking her movements against the headboard. 

“I…I’m afraid to go back to sleep Vegeta…It’s the same dream over and over again…constantly telling me it was my fault that it happened,” She murmured before turning her face over towards him, “I…umm…Here…sleep here…I’ll…pull the sofa bed out if you want…” she stuttered before motioning over to the sofa with her thumb, “I’d feel safer here in my room than another one…”

“Hmf…Fine. This bed is lumpy anyways,” He stated before chuckling as she turned her face towards him, her eyebrows furrowing as her eyes started to glare even more at him. “What? Cat got your tongue? This bed is lumpy, and not at all comfortable. How can you sleep on this thing?”

Her mouth gaped open as she shook her head, grabbing a pillow and swatting it towards his face, only to have it get caught within his grasp; his smirk intensifying as he threw the pillow towards the other side of the bed, grabbing her wrist while pulling her closer to him, his nose touching hers.

“Now now little one, I’m here to help not cause a war.” He snickered as he let go of her and snagged the bear out of her grasp, “Now…explain to me why you have been sleeping with this,” holding up the bear by its ear in front of her face, “and carrying it around like a lost child for the past week now? I thought you were a grown woman not a child.”

Panting hard as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks once more due their closeness, embarrassed at the words pouring out of her mouth, “It…it smells like you…and it…makes me feel safe when I breathe the scent in…almost…no…it gives me the strength to get through the day.” Avoiding his widened gaze, her fingers bunching around the sheets, embarrassed for what had flowed from her mouth. 

“Woman…” Vegeta’s words halted for a brief moment almost contemplating for a moment of what to say his eyes closing before gazing over to her, “Bulma, you are strong, you are worth more than being just a bed warmer. I’ve met those types before and they don’t have a soul, they’ve sold it. You, however, are not. You don’t sleep with thousands of men; you barely crawl out of the lab on a daily basis.”

“Well…it doesn’t help when an arrogant prince keeps destroying everything I make him…”She interrupted before squeaking as she caught his glare of impatience.

Rolling his eyes before continuing, “Now, if a certain blue-haired harpy would make better equipment I wouldn’t be able to destroy them now would I?” He grinned as the look of anger appeared on her face, not one for letting her get in a word at the moment he continued, “Now let me finish please,” he teased back at her, smirking triumphantly as she snapped her mouth shut and her azure eyes widening. 

“What happened to you was not your fault, do you understand? You are not at fault for what happened, just because someone decided to act out their aggression towards you due to their insecurities. You need to stop hiding from it, shielding yourself behind that fake smile because that is not the Bulma that I know. You are a strong woman, hell you put up with me for some strange reason.” 

Taking a moment to watch her nibble on her bottom lip, “You invited a monster, who killed millions without a thought at that time; into your home without a second guess even let him get close enough to eat at dinner almost every night sitting right there next to you. You never cowered away when I screamed at you or got in your face. However, you stood your ground even as all others ran away in fear.”

“Vegeta…I…I,” She stuttered out before placing her hand on top of his, her heart racing as he turned his hand over, palm to palm before squeezing gently interlacing his large fingers with her dainty ones; her eyes meeting his as she smiled softly to him. 

“Furthermore Bulma, you are not broken, you have never been from what I can tell. But you are not without some issues mind you, but you are not broken. You are a warrior in your own right, even though you lack the physical strength and a pitiful ki level, you’ve seen blood, death, destruction, and yet…here you are, even after being on the brink of death from this, you stand. You breathe.” His voice soft but strong, “These nightmares are just that. Something you feel like you have no control over, I understand what it’s like to have them. What it’s like to constantly have control over something until one day you realize that you almost lost it.”

Taking a moment to close his eyes and take a deep breath, continuing after composing himself just a bit, “I almost lost the very thing that makes my blood burn, the very thing that gave my life a new purpose, even when I didn’t want to be brought back from death I was given a second chance. I almost lost the very thing that gives me the air I breathe in a blink of an eye all because I was too proud to see.”


	6. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza...and...armor? 
> 
> And is he really that scared of Pancy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't seem to figure out how I really wanted this chapter to go. It took so long and so many outlines that I finally just had to stop and back away from it for a bit. 
> 
> But I have to say I'm rather happy right now and probably will end up going back through it again before working on the next chapter (That one seemed to be easier than this one....go figure). 
> 
>  
> 
> And thank you to everyone who has read this! I appreciate it! Now onto the madness!

“Vegeta?…Vegeta! Are you even listening to me?” 

“What woman! I’m trying to eat here, what do you want?” He huffed out before shoving the greasy slice of pizza into his mouth. “You ask me down here to eat and now you want something. I’d rather be training but nope, here I am. So ungrateful.” He smirked, chuckling a little before polishing off another box of pizza.

“Vegeta…I need to know something from you.”

“The answer is no. Whatever it is no. Whatever you are selling no.” 

“It’s not like that you diva. It’s about your armor.” She spat while trying to sneak a slice of his pizza. Eyes widening as she seen the greasy from the slice drip down her hand, her tongue darting out to lick the grease as she held eye contact with him.

“Oh, then what? Are you designing some new armor for me?” He questioned before realizing she had stolen a slice of his pizza, “And hey that was my slice!”

“Well, yes I am. But I need to know if you want anything different on it. Color, design…” She tapped her chin a couple times for before looking over at the already mountain of pizza boxes, “And I bought the pizza, therefore, I can have a slice.”

“Pockets. I want some damn pockets. And still blue. But I want pockets for sure. And not the small ones, and preferably to where I can hide them.”

“Pockets?” Raising her eyebrow as she questioned him.

“Yes I want pockets, ever since wearing these human clothes-“He motioned over his current attire that he had on, “…I’ve grown quite fond of pockets and they hold capsules rather nicely.” He stated while nodding his head ever so slightly.

“Okay…what about the actual armor?” Writing down anything that he was about to give her in hopes to create a design in which he would finally be happy with.

“As much as I liked the shoulder pads…Please no shoulder pads, something a bit sleeker.”

“Really? But you looked so evil with shoulder pads…”

“You’re insinuating that I’m not evil? I can kill-“Having been stopped mid-sentence as her hand raised up to halt his ongoing soap opera box from continuing.

“I know you say it all the time you big lug. Figured that you would want them still.”

“No, absolutely not. I do not want them anymore, now are we done here? Or do you need anything else from me?” Pulling the next slice of pizza out of the box tilting his head back as he swallowed the slice whole, his jaw cracking before chewing. Not caring that he was receiving the most disgusting look from Bulma.

“Yes, I need something else from you.”

“Well before continuing, how many more pizzas do you have? I’m only here for the food not for this conversation we’re having…” He told her, unsure if it had been more directed towards her or himself at this point. 

“Uh huh of course you aren’t just like you said the same thing the other night we slept in the guest room with the double beds,” smirking as she guessed she won that conversation as he pursed his lips together, turning her face over to the mountain of boxes sitting on her desk, “Well you have six XL left of meat lovers. And I have a small pepperoni left…”

“Well, I’m going to need you to stop stealing from my pile…But what else do you need from me?”

“Measurements…”She blushed as she watched him almost choke on a slice of pizza. His eyes wide as he stared at her bewildered. 

“What? Don’t you have that one machine where it just scans my body?” He questioned raising an eyebrow at her as he went back to eating another box of pizza.

“Vegeta you broke it last time because you got scared.” She spat back as she crossed her arms over her chest. Smirking slightly as he went red.

“I WAS NOT SCARED! You just didn’t tell me it hummed.”

“Of course you weren’t Vegeta. But did you really have to break it? We could be using it now.”

“Again, you should have told me that it hummed like that before I got in it. But why do you need my measurements don’t you have some already?” He questioned as he noticed the faint embarrassment rise onto her cheeks. 

“I still have those measurements; however, you’ve…you’ve gotten bigger…” She whispered as her face was getting hot, eyes glancing every which way besides towards him. Not catching the smirk that he was giving her.

“I am not fat if that’s what you’re saying…”

“Vegeta! I’m not saying you are, you’ve gained more muscle and I don’t want you to put it on and its so small you look like a child.”

“I do not look like a child…Are you calling me short?”

“I’m not saying you do and no I am not calling you short. I’m only trying to prevent you from looking like an umpa lumpa”

“Hmpf…fine I don’t want to look like one of those ‘umpa lumpas’ as you say,” air quoting the umpa lumpas, remembering the crazy creatures with their outfits singing on the television.

“Well…I need you to undress…down to your underwear…”

“Woman…Is this a joke?”

“Vegeta…”  
“This better not be a way to get me out of my clothes…”

“It’s not! I just need the measurements; however, I need to get a close as I can.” She smiled at him, hoping that this whole situation was a lot easier than what it has been. 

“Your mom isn’t here is she?” His eyes darting side to side before back to her, watching her facial features twist a bit in…amusement?

“N…No? I think her and dad went to some convention for a week. Wait a minute…are…are you scared of my mother?” Her eyes went wide as she thought for a moment, a Cheshire grin appearing on her face. She tried to keep from chuckling as she found out that the all mighty prince was afraid of her mother. ‘No wonder he acted funny towards that bear.’

Sighing before finally answering her question, not sparing a glance her way, “She undresses me with her eyes…” 

“Are you sure she does? She barely op-“

“Yes. I feel it all the time. And no I am not scared of her.” He shuddered before throwing the now empty pizza box over by the door, staring Bulma down as she only seemed to get redder in the face.

“Uh huh, she’s harmless Vegeta….Now undress down to your boxers….”

Eyes widened before making full-fledged eye contact with her, quivering slightly trying to avoid the topic about ready to be discussed, “Woman…you owe me more food…”

“Vegeta! I’m trying to give you armor and in order to do so you need more food?”

“Yes. I need more food, I’ve finished those six you’ve had…”

“Fine, here take mine,” Handing him her small pizza, laughing as he looked all around the box before opening the lid. 

“But it’s so small. Can’t you order more?” 

“FINE! I’ll order you more. How many do you-“ stopping as his hand went up rather close to her face, causing her to lean back more on to her chair to get away from his hand. Glaring at him as he smirked at his small victory.

“Ten more XL…Double meat.”

“Fine, but please start undressing, oh and rather slowly I may add.” She swore she could hear his heart stop as he just stared at her, unsure if she really just said those words. Her own heartbeat trying to race out of her chest as the words finally caught up with her.

“I don’t see you ordering vulgar woman...”Shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to gather himself and prevent the headache forming.

Her hands reaching over her metal table to grab at her phone she preceded to text the owner of the pizza place the Saiyan size order, hoping that it would come quicker than the forty-five minute wait time she received. Beaming as she turned towards Vegeta who had only by now taken off his shoes and socks. “I have other ways to order your food without having to call Vegeta. But please finish taking off your clothes so we can get started.”

She noticed the hesitancy in his actions, his arms crossing around the hem of his shirt, pulling it up slowly. Her tongue darted out involuntary as she took in the full-blooded Saiyan in front of her; turning her head quickly as he finished removing the shirt and dropping it onto the metal chair next to him, trying to hide the faint blush across her cheeks, her heart racing out of her chest as she turned to look into his gaze. Noticing as well the blush rising on his face as well, “Is something wrong Vegeta? You ask me to hurry up but I can’t if you don’t finish undressing.”

He had to hold back his smirk as he felt that her eyes lingered longer on his torso before chuckling and catching her attention to his face, “So…what if I told you I’m not wearing boxers…”

Eyes widening as she took a moment to take in what he was saying, slightly thankful but slightly sad that he didn’t just strip down all the way, “Umm…What…What are you wearing then?”

“Well….Nothing?”

“Vegeta…I know I bought you boxers…briefs…boxer briefs…silk…cotton…” Counting off type she had bought him, originally it was just because she wasn’t sure what kind he would like. The other was in hopes that one day…

“I know…But I also wasn’t expecting to have to strip down now did I? And sometimes they get itchy.”

Shaking her head before sighing, “Well, go change into something at least. But it needs to be form-fitting.”

“So…my current armor then?” He smirked trying to bait her on knowing full well what she was wanting. Getting excited as her face turned even red, unsure if it was due to anger or embarrassment at the situation.

“No! I still need you in just basic underwear. So please something skin tight.”

“Fine, I’ll be back then.” He stated before turning around and walking towards the door.

Watching him go enjoying the view of his muscular back rippling as he walked out of her lab, letting out the shiver that ran down her spine, ‘man what is with this guy? And…Why nothing underneath…Not that I’m complaining but wow…’ Not realizing that he had actually come back into the lab and having darted behind her. 

Smirking while dipping his mouth to her ear, letting out a deep breath as he spoke roughly against the cartilage, “Woman…the pizza come yet?” 

Shivering before jumping outwards a few feet clenching her hand to her chest as she breathed deeply, a little more ashamed at how that made her feel a bit instead of the fact that he snuck up on her after she’s repeatedly told him not to do that, “twenty minutes and it will be here. Now stand still with your arms stretched out and your legs apart. I need to take two sets…”

“WHAT? Why two…Can't you figure out the second?” He managed to sputter out before standing how she had told him too. Unsure if he could manage her touching him everywhere at least once.

“Well I need one when you’re relaxed, the other is when your flexing.”

Glaring hard towards her as he huffed at her comment, remembering a show that her mom watched and wrangled him into watching one day, “I don’t flex like some guy on the beach.”

“I’m again not saying you do. But I want to make sure I account for the difference. Because when you start using more energy you…your muscles get bigger,” blushing hard at the words that came out her mouth, grabbing the tape measure out of the metal drawer before turning to look over at him. Her mouth hanging open slightly as she took in every inch of his body, she could tell that the gravity workouts have been helping…a lot.

“Fine, here dammit! Stop staring and get this over with,” trying to resist the urge to cross his arms as he held them outright to the side. Feeling slightly embarrassed as he felt like a piece of meat at her staring. His body fidgeting slightly as she moved closer towards him. Her words bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Alright, asshole. Stop moving! Hey, I said stand still! UGH!” Growing frustrated at him at his consistent fidgeting

His body jerked back from her, shuddering as he needed to find another excuse to why he moved when her hands grazed his thigh, “Can’t you warm your hands up? Jeez you’re like an ice cube”

“What else do you want? Goodness! Just stand there and take it moron! You’re like a thousand degrees and you’re saying I’m cold?” She spate towards him, eying him as she breathed onto her hands, rubbing them together before bending back down on her knees in front of him.

“Yes, you are cold. And yes I know my body temperature is higher than yours. So what. Just get this over with so I can put clothes on.” Huffing as he picked up a small ding ringing throughout the home. Watching her get up off of knees he could tell that she was happy with the idea of being out of the room for a brief moment. 

Placing the measuring tape around her neck before dashing out the door, hollering back towards him as she rounded out the door, “Ooh, there’s your food. Stay here.”

Taking her sweet time back to the lab, trying to not drop the large amount of pizza boxes as she slowly made her way over to the table looking over the mountain of boxes before smirking, glad that the boxes was hiding the lower part of her face, “Here you go Veggie.”

“Hey don’t call me that! Its Vegeta. Or to you it should be Vegeta the Prince of all-“

Smiling as she knew exactly what was about to come out his mouth, she thought for a second before looking towards the pizza that he was about to devour, “Say it and see how fast I take those pizzas back.”

Darting towards him and managing to somehow catch him off guard enough to grab the pizza out of his hand before running towards the opposite end of her lab, laughing as he just glared at her before finally taking off towards her. Her laughing getting louder as she kept trying to evade him, knowing full well how to irritate the proud Saiyan. 

His hands reaching out towards her and trying to grab towards her shirt, curious how she kept managing to dodge him, “Saiyans…Damn it woman! Give me those back!” Growing irritated as she kept laughing at him, showing him that pure smile he loved to see but hated at the same time.

“I told you I would!”

“Don’t ever mess with my food! Now get back here!”

“No!”

“You need to stop moving so I can grab those. I don’t want you to drop them!” Getting the upper hand as he grabbed her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her close to him, her back up against his chest. 

“Fine! Damn it! Spread your legs! I’ll start there so you can eat damn it!”

“Why don’t you….” Smirking at he finally got ahold of the pizza, shoveling the slices quickly into his mouth as he got back into the position she had asked of him.

“Nope zip it and eat the damn pizza.”

“Fine…”

“Vegeta…”

“Mmmmwhf…aahhettt..” 

“Swallow then speak and please stop flexing your thighs, you broke the measuring tape,” holding her hands out with the snapped measuring tape, glaring up at him as she stood up, grabbing the extra one she had out of her drawer. Debating on grabbing the other pizza slice out of his hands but thought better of it at the moment. Letting go of the breath that she had been holding she finally bent back down on to her knees, wrapping the tape around his thigh once more.

“Build a stronger one and it won’t happen.”

“Stop flexing when I have it wrapped around you trying to get your relaxed measurement.”

“Fine. I’ll stop. Jeez woman. I won’t ‘flex’ right now.”

Making her way up to place the tape around his hips, accidentally grazing her pelvis as his hand shot out towards her wrist. Eyes widening as she looked between her wrist and his widened eyes. Watching as his lips pursed, “Woman!”

“Vegeta! Let go of my hand!” she pleaded as his hand gripped harder, wincing slightly as she tried to pull her hand away from his grip. 

“What were you trying to do!?”

“I was trying to measure your hips dude.”

“I’ll do that, I don’t need you getting any ideas!”

“Vegeta, I’m not. But…what I want to know is why you think I would? Unless…” She pondered as his face grew red at the comment.

Trying to hide the fact that he had at times had those thoughts but really did not want to tell her that, he thought of a way to change the subject rather quickly less his resolve get any weaker, “Here is the damn measurements now get off of your knees. This angle doesn’t look right.”

“Fine, I’m up. Now put your arms out to the side.”

Frowning as he looked towards the pizza that he was about to devour now that he had his hands back, saddened by the fact he still had to wait a bit longer not paying full attention to the blue-haired woman grabbing a slice and making her way towards his mouth with that crazy grin of hers, “But how can I ea-ompf!”

Smirking triumphantly towards him, admiring that she now managed to gain the upper hand on him twice in a matter of minutes; therefore, taking the second to wrap the band around his bicep, tongue darting out to lick her lower lip as she jotted down the measurements, “There that will keep you silent for a moment. Vegeta stop-Mmfh!” 

Laughing as he managed to shove the rather large slice of pizza in her mouth, almost doubling over before thinking of a rather vulgar comment to get back at her for earlier, “Huh, I had no idea that you could fit that in your mouth like that. That was a rather large slice, guess I know what your talents are now.” His eyes lightening up a bit as he patted himself on the back as she got rather red.

“Did you just…With a pizza slice?!”

“Well, you shoved it in my mouth! And would you rather it be something else get shoved in your mouth?”Trying not to laugh even more as she kept getting redder and the small trace of sweat dripping down her face as he watched her turn her face to the side, honestly wondering if she was trying to hide now. ‘Not so vulgar now when the tables are turned huh.’ He thought before grabbing at the other slice of pizza. 

Pressing her finger to her chin before grinning towards him, laughing lightly as she thought long and hard about how she could get him back, “Don’t make me give you a purple nurple…”

“What is a purple nurple?”

“Oh! I thought you would never ask that! Here let me show you!” 

Grinning as she ran her fingers across his chest before stopping right above his nipple, holding his attentive glare as she wrapped her fingers around him, turning hard to the left as she watched his face get red and him jump back swatting towards her with his hand before reaching down to rub the now very sore nipple, “Hey!”

Glaring at her as a lightbulb went off above his head, smirking evilly at her as he moved closer to her, raising his hand to brush her bottom lip with his bare thumb, causing her eyes to widen at the sensation, “Hey….what…what are….you…”

“Woman you have grease on your face hold still…”

“Vege-“ Her eyes widening as her lips parted slightly watching his every move. Her breathing unsteady and her heart rate fast, her entire body seeming to go into hyperdrive.

“There, now….”Bringing his face a mere inch from hers, lips grazing as his hand snaked around her waist, bringing her body closer to hers. Feeling her breathing hitch as he moved closer, not noticing that they had a visitor watching the spectacle from the doorway. 

“Bulma?”


	7. Oh...Oh...No...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the truth starts to come out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own DB
> 
> And this chapter...I...
> 
> Not entirely sure...

“Bulma?”

Time standing still as she heard her name being called, concerned by the tone being used as she slowly turned her head towards the door glaring at the intruder, “Goku? What are you doing here…”

“Hehe…I’m sorry for interrupting…but I figured you would want to know,” Scratching the back of his head while having a huge grin on his face, a little sad that he interrupted. Sighing before looking back towards Bulma and Vegeta, “but Yamcha is in jail right now. Something happened and it’s playing all over the news.”

“He’s in jail? What did he do this time…” huffing out with a hint of anger, unknowingly moving slightly closer to Vegeta who seemed to be guarding his pizza. He wasn’t stopping her as she reached for one of his slices, taking a glance back to face a now drooling Goku.

“You might want to turn on the tv for this one, and can I get a slice?” He asked while his left hand rubbed at his now growling stomach, drooling even more as he watched Bulma nibble on the slice before his eyes darted over to Vegeta noticing his smirk as he devoured another slice.

“Sorry Kakarot, these are mine. Now, why would you be here at this hour instead of with your harpy wife?” Vegeta stated matter of fact as he threw the now empty box on top of the others, “And why can’t you tell us what it is instead of making us watch the news.”

“I need to verify something with Bulma…it is what is being said that concerns me,” glancing over towards the mountain of boxes before giving up on the pizza offering. Taking stock as Bulma reached for the remote and turned on the television, noticing how her eyes widened as she flipped through the channels quickly.

“Here we are again Mason, standing in front of the Hideout, where a recent fight had broken out between patrons. One of those involved was a semi-famous up and coming baseball player Yamcha unsure of whom the other involved was due to them wishing to not be named. However, we did find out that the no named patron had gotten violent with Yamcha, stemming from jealousy as he watched Yamcha hit on his wife.”

Shaking her head before turning towards Goku and Vegeta, “Goku, so what? He got involved with another person, what does it have to do with me?” She questioned as she flipped the channel again, her heart stopping as she took in the image on the television. Dropping the remote from her hands as her whole body started to shake as the words started to click in her mind. 

“Yes! I did it! I was hi-hitting on her. She was so pretty, the hair was amazingly soft. The perfect shade of blue, not like the bitch Bulma Briefs. No, this one..one… was perfect, she was laughing at my jokes, not like Bulma did. No, Bulma deserved everything I did to her. I only wish that no one would have found her and had left her there! That bitch rather of fucked the sai…sai… whatever he fucking is instead of me!”

Feeling her entire world shatter at his words, every memory of that night flooding back as she turned towards Vegeta, her entire body shaking as the words replayed in her mind; the television was shut off in a hurry before anything else could be said by the newscaster. Feeling warm arms snake around her waist before her knees buckled, turning into the chest as she felt the tears she had held back burst open. Her entire body shuddering in pain and agony as the entire night and nightmares came crashing back.

“Shh…Woman….woman….Bulma…” His hand reaches up into her hair, petting her hair down in an attempt to not only comfort her but to get her hair out of his mouth. Forgetting for a second that Kakarot was still standing in the room getting even closer now to the pizza boxes still on the table, his eyes snapping up to the other Saiyan halting his further movements, “Kakarot…”

“Vegeta…Bulma…There was more than that being said earlier. Chi-Chi told me when she heard about it from her dad. But I need to know something Bulma…Did he do that to you that night? Do you remember anything?”

All she could do was nod against Vegeta’s chest, feeling his arms getting tighter around her as she pressed her cheek against him. His heartbeat becoming more rapid as she looked up towards Goku, “I…I remember…He was…so angry because I wouldn’t…I didn’t…” her breathing rapidly increased as the tears flowed down her face, drenching Vegeta’s chest as she was pulled more onto his lap and into a tighter grip.

“Kakarot. What else had been said?” His words harsh as he placed his chin on top of her head, his hand rubbing up and down her back in hopes to calm her down, in hopes to help try and calm his own anger that was increasing rapidly. Humming while lowering his face down to her ear for a moment, whispering as he pushed the strands of blue behind her ear, “Shh, breathe for me Woman, You are not alone right now. Shh….I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Goku smiled at the concern that was coming from Vegeta, hating the circumstances that caused it, “Bulma…Please tell us what happened…Is it true he did that to you?”  
Nodding her head slightly as she looked up towards Vegeta, her eyes glazed over with the promise of more tears. Placing her arms around his neck as she pulled herself closer to him, sighing at the warmth radiating from him, “I…He…” 

Shaking her head slightly, “I remember that night…we…we argued because I didn’t want to go originally…But he insisted that we should, stated I needed a break from the lab…He kept saying I spent too much time in there…” Finally slowing her breathing as she turned her face, taking a deep breath before continuing, “I agreed but I said I wasn’t going to drink…We went to the Hideout and was starting to have a good time, he didn’t start anything until after his fifth drink…” Eyes shutting once more as she fought to keep nausea down, the smell of alcohol hit her full force, “He kept saying that I needed to loosen up, that I was a prude and wouldn’t accept his advances anymore since he was brought back…”

“Bulma…” Vegeta mumbled into her hair before letting her go for a moment, attempting to grab a trash can before she could empty her stomach contents on him, “Here…Take a deep breath…Kakarot…While you're just standing there go grab a water for her…” He ordered as he shuddered at the heaving coming from Bulma. His heart clenching as he pulled her hair back for her. “Woman…it’s okay, we can stop for a moment if you need too. I promise you’re safe, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” His other hand reaching for the water that Kakarot grabbed, placing the cold bottle against her neck in an attempt to cool her down.

“Th-Thank you…But I need to finish…” her voice echoed in the can as she sat up before trying to stand and head towards the small bathroom in her lab. Hoping to rinse out the aftertaste before returning to sit on the chair next to Vegeta, “Yamcha…he ended up getting so drunk, started saying that he wasn’t good enough anymore for me. That…That I never paid him anymore attention,” looking over towards Vegeta as he sat down next to her, his hand reaching to rest on her knee, smiling up at him as he attempted to calm her down, “He started causing a scene at the point when the bartender stopped giving him drinks, throwing the glass at him even. I tried to get him to leave saying that he should go sleep it off at home, he agreed, and…and I helped him to the door…but the nearest door was the back door…where he…where…”

“Breathe…Bulma…Its okay, shh...” reaching his hand up to her face before getting closer to her again, his arm running across her shoulders, looking over towards Goku as his eyes widened as he took the disheveled figure that stood in the doorway. Slamming the chair back as he stood up, placing himself between Bulma and the door, extending his hand outward as he let the other hand wrap around Bulma protectively. 

“You bitch!”


	8. Recklessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...it begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own DB...  
> And...well...you'll have to read it...

“You Bitch!” 

“What the hell are you doing here? And how the fuck did you get out?” Vegeta screamed at the weakling while trying to put himself more between the door and Bulma, “and why the fuck would you come here?” 

“That bit..bitch,” pointing over to Bulma, stumbling into the lab, “I came to get her back. And she owes me bail money.” 

“Like hell you will!” Vegeta’s anger increased as he watched Kakarot move closer to where he and Bulma stood. His mind trying to wrap around if he was trying to protect the slum from him or protect Bulma. “Now, before I kill you speak the truth you drunken ass!”

“It’s her fault! Everything that’s happened to me it’s her fault!” Yamcha shouted as he made his way over to the lab table, “She couldn’t just die in that damn fucking alley!” His hands reaching for the chair to attempt to stabilize himself, “I warned her though what would happen if she didn’t shut up about you!”

Bulma looked at the two Saiyans in front of her, hearing a crash as she watched Yamcha miss the chair and fall on his ass. Getting a brief moment to comprehend everything that he was saying trying to state that it was all her fault; reaching up towards her ears in an attempt to cover them as she crouched down only to have large hands held her steady, “What did I do to you?” She questioned.

“You know what the fuck you’ve done! I shouldn’t have to tell you! You’re nothing more than a slut, a whore who wants to fuck everyone!” His words slurring as he stood back up, gripping onto the table as he glared at her, “Tell everyone what you did you slut!”

“Now you have three seconds to stop calling her that. Or I swear there will be nothing left of you.” Vegeta growled out as he stood closer to Kakarot, guarding Bulma as she sat down on the couch behind them.

“I’ve done nothing to you Yamcha! I have given you nothing but patience and chances over and over again! I never wanted that to happen that night! I didn’t even want to go that night!” Bulma shouted as she put her hands towards her temples, fingers rubbing slowly as she looked toward her ex, “I never asked to be beaten like that, to be left for dead, to be fucking damaged there! I only wanted to stay home!” Her voice quivering as she felt the tears start to slide down her cheeks. 

“No! You caused it! You couldn’t let him go; you didn’t even want to dance with me saying you’d rather dance with him! No! You kept thinking of what you could do for Vegeta!” He shouted as he started to throw his hands up in the air, his ki spilling out as his anger rose, “Vegeta this! Vegeta that! You wouldn’t shut your face about him!” 

“Yamcha… you need to calm down, we need to talk this out, please calm down,” Goku spoke as he stepped closer towards Yamcha slowly putting his hands out in a submissive manner hoping that it would calm the situation down, “Now tell me are you admitting to doing that to her? To Bulma?” his own anger rising as he waited for the answer to come from Yamcha. 

“Yes! I fucked her so what? It is not like we haven’t before,” he stated nonchalantly, “I only hit her because she wouldn’t shut up about him!” He pointed to Vegeta, a small burst of ki shooting out uncontrollably before hitting the wall next to Bulma’s head, “She kept tormenting me about him, kept saying she wished that she was home with Vegeta instead of out with me.” 

Glaring over towards Bulma, not fully paying attention to both angry Saiyans, “I gave her what was coming for her. You can only taunt someone so much before you get burnt.” He mocked before throwing his head back laughing. 

“Yamcha I didn’t want to be there anymore because you were drunk! You threw the glass at the bartender because he cut you off! Then you got mad at me when I tried to help you get home! But not once did I ever mention Vegeta to you, not once because I know how you feel about him!” Her own anger rising as she took in the scent of burnt hair, raising her hand up to feel that part of her hair had been burned with the ki blast. “You were the one talking about Vegeta and how he killed you, about how he stole your woman! You kept talking about him, not me! I'm not some prize!”

“Oh so now you’re lying to save yourself now! Shut up! Shut up! I’m going to finish what I’ve started a month ago, maybe even take to fucking you one more time.” Breathing hard as his eyes filled with lust, “Then I’ll wrap my hands around your pretty little neck and twist, “ making the motions with his hands as he inched closer, still not caring about the way Vegeta was shaking in anger trying to hold back for a couple more seconds. Pointing towards Vegeta as another blast went off, “I’d rather kill you then let him have you.”  


His confession hitting her hard as she looked at him, glad for the moment that both Saiyans blocked her view as another ki blast aimed towards her, “Yamcha…you…you was the one who slept with her, I forgave you. But you went back to her making it very clear that you wanted nothing more to do with me,” her own body shaking as she felt the ki rise in her own personal wall of safety the onslaught of wind whipping around her, noticing the look on Vegeta’s face of pure hatred and disgust towards the weakling halting before she could say anything else as she heard Vegeta speak. 

“Weakling, listen well because I promise the next words out of your mouth could be your very last,” Vegeta growled out as he started forming a rather large ki ball in his hand, “What you’ve done to her has been unforgivable. You will never have to live with the pain that she went through because you were jealous of me. I did not steal ‘your woman’ if she no longer was ‘your woman’. She is her own person, with her own choices that you stole from her,” His anger shifting even higher as he glanced over at Kakarot for a moment taking in his angered stance. Letting the ball of ki fly towards the weakling.

“No! You fucking stole her! I’ve seen how you’ve looked at her! How you’ve eyed her up and down when you think I wasn’t paying attention!” Shaking his head quickly before looking back at the shorter Saiyan, “Even that day you came back after searching for Goku, I watched how you interacted with her! I watched you stare at her ass as you followed behind her to the shower!” Shooting another blast towards him only to have it blocked and shot back at him, hiding behind the table as he looked towards Goku, “You! You were supposed to be on my side not on hers!”

“Hey now!” Goku shouted back, a serious expression forming on his face as he stood in front of Bulma, “I wouldn’t be here now if she never found me that day! I would have never met you if it had not been for her!” His voice stern as he looked down towards a very shaky Bulma, “You may be my friend, but what you’ve done to her, someone that cared so much about you for so long is inexcusable.”

Shifting his gaze back towards Vegeta, “If you’ve never had come here, never killed me, never heard about those damn Dragon Balls in the first place…she wouldn’t have felt the need to replace me with you.” His body shaking as tears flowed down his face, “I would never have slept with the other women if you hadn’t been here blocking every time we were supposed to have gone out… We would have had a family…been married…had kids…I heard what Goku said, ‘have a healthy baby Bulma’. That was supposed to be mine, but now I see…the truth…” His body slumping to the ground before crying out, causing the saiyans to cover their ears for a moment, giving the split second to shot a blast towards Bulma. 

Screaming before jumping out of the way of the blast, her body slumping forward as she felt her side fill with pain. The smell of burnt metal and singed skin flushing her senses, “Shit!” She cried out as she moved her hand to the now bloody open wound; her body starting the shake in shock as she started to slip in and out of consciousness, unsure if her mind was playing tricks with her as she started to see that black creature from her dreams walking towards her with a sinister grin slapped across her face, “Vegeta!” 

Snapping his head towards her as he took the sight in, his mind snapping as he lunged towards Yamcha in pure anger, his fist connecting with his jaw in a sickening crunch, “Kakarot get her out of here now!” He shouted before slamming his fist over and over into Yamcha, the sound of bones cracking with every hit. 

Goku nodding at Vegeta as he reached towards Bulma, picking her up in his left arm as he placed two fingers towards his forehead, shocked as he felt Bulma turn a bit towards Vegeta. 

Her voice meek as she went wide-eyed at the display of violence in front of her, grabbing at her side burning in pain as she watched Vegeta pummel Yamcha, “Vegeta…don't kill him…” her words halting the attack Vegeta snapping his head to face her, “Killing him would only give him peace.” 

He smirked after realizing what she said, “That’s my Bulma, I'll see you in a bit to finish earlier,” He held her gaze a moment longer as he watched them vanish, “Now…where were we? Aw, yes I remember now-“His voice mocking as he gripped onto Yamcha’s shirt, pulling him up from the hunched position he was in, “Let’s see here…If you have 206 bones in that pathetic body of yours…and I’ve broken twenty-five of them…tell me, weakling…how many are left?” 

“Veg…Vegeta…You’ll never love her, you will only be-“His words halted as he felt his jaw dislocate the cracking echoing in the lab, feeling the blood pour into his mouth, the pain too much to endure when attempting to cough.

“Twenty-six now broken and you say all you want about me, but I was not the one who ran around on her. I was not the one who got jealous, nor was I the one who beat her. I may be a lot of things, evil being one of them, but what you did, you honestly deserve to die.” 

Slamming the weakling on top of the metal lab table as he proceeded to place ki bonds around the weakling, “But I will honor her word,” grinning down at the weakling his blood boiling in excitement as he could sense the fear radiating from the weakling, “However, I can snap and break every bone and still keep you alive,” snaking his hands down towards the weaklings, grabbing towards his fingers, snapping each finger back one by one. 

The cracking of bones echoing throughout the room, “twenty-seven bones in each hand…twenty-six in each foot,” he continued snapping every bone, his patience growing as he watched the struggle and pain etched across the weaklings face. 

Crack, snap, pop, wanting to scream at the pain, feeling his pulse skyrocket as he started to sweat profusely, his eyes widening as he took in Vegeta’s appearance, the evil radiating off of him. His body starting to shake as Vegeta moved up his arms, praying for death instead of this torture. “Jus- kill me please…” he sputtered as he felt his shoulder dislodge from the socket.

“No. You don’t deserve that. That’s the cowards way out. Especially now since you are begging to end, I bet she begged you to stop as you did that to her,” His hands pushing down on his collarbone, the pressure snapping it in pieces.

“Bulma had asked me to not kill you for some reason, but you will not be the one to pick her back up, build her back up to where she was, nor will you be the one to love her anymore,” smirking as he took in the look on the weaklings face.

Another bone breaking, “But you will live with what you did to her, be haunted by the mistake you made with her. Knowing you could have had everything with her, but lost it because of your misjudgment.” 

Snap, “Knowing that another cares for her the way you wish you could. You will live with the knowledge that she will never again love you that way, live with the regret. Live with the fact that she cares for me.” 

Crack, “Knowing that you lost it all, all because you were blinded.”

Twisting Yamcha’s leg before pulling it out of the socket, smiling to himself as he watched the weakling slip in and out of consciousness slapping him on the cheek to keep him awake just a moment longer.

“You will have to live with the repercussions of your actions towards her, knowing that you are still alive because she didn’t want you to have the easy way out.” He chuckled out as he moved to walk out of the lab, racing out as he headed towards Bulma, leaving the weakling lay on the table battered and broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worst thing to eat...is rice Krispies...
> 
> Snap, Crackle, Pop...


	9. Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I don't own DB or its Characters.
> 
> I am so sorry it took so long! Between work, life, a mini birthday Vacation to Lake Eerie, my husband getting a kilt, staying at a rather sketchy hotel... it's been chaotic for sure. But here you go!
> 
> And the thoughts of one Vegeta in a kilt...^_^

Her eyes glanced up towards a rather anxious looking Goku, whimpering as she saw the sorrow in his eyes, “Goku I’m fine, it was not your fault that this happened.”

“But Bulma…you’re missing a chunk of your side!” He pleaded as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as he looked over his best friend, his eyes lingering over the burnt and now puss-oozing wound.

“Goku…I…am…fine…” she growled as she watched the puppy dog eyes start to take shape, “Don’t be giving me those eyes, damn it,” she huffed out looking over to her longest friend, her shoulders sagging as she wished she never taught him that trick, “Goku I’d rather just have a moment alone, couldn’t you like…rather go and make sure that the cops know where to find the asshole?”

Hanging his head down, frowning while he nodded, “Fine. I was hoping that it would work-“finally turning around to face the exit, catching the blaring of the sirens approaching, “Oh, look they’re here!” He jumped up excitedly as he ran out the door leaving her alone in the sterile white room.

“Finally…”She whispered as she lifted up the hem of her shirt, wincing as her hand moved around, feeling the damage caused by the rogue ki blast, “It’s just a flesh wound…I hope…” her heart stopping at the thought of how close it had hit her, thankful that she moved when she had or it would have been a lot worse. “No…I’m okay…”

“You know…talking to yourself is a sign of being crazy,” Vegeta’s voice radiated causing her face to snap up to at him, “However, I think you are already past that mark of crazy,” chuckling as he moved towards her, his deep gaze never leaving her blue one.

Shaking her head as a small smile appeared, “Now now the Vegeta, the best people are a bit insane…” hanging her head to disengage his smoldering gaze, she had just started to put her shirt down, only to have a large hand cover hers halting her movement.

“Stop, I need to look at this,” His voice gruff as he lifted her hand up, the other hand pushing her back onto the bed, rolling her shirt up to rest under her breasts, “You have a knack at getting hurt don’t you?” He quipped as his fingers started to prod at the wound noticing that her face would wince when he touched the spot right under her rib.

“Vegeta…nnn…”Her breathless words stopping him, muscles tightening as he grazed over towards her navel, 

“Vegeta…did…You kill him?” She questioned as she took a good look up at him, her body tensing with an unfamiliar feeling of anticipation, noting his hand lingering a bit longer on her stomach. 

Growling he had to turn away from her, trying to not sound so upset at the thought of not finishing a job that should have ended in death, “No, I did as you wished. However, I do want to know the plans you have for him.” 

Turning he caught sight of her taking her shirt completely off, revealing a slew of pale smooth skin and a simple black push up bra, his face immediately going a bright red and a feeling of attraction pooling towards his groin as he turned to hide the forming bulge, “Woman, what are you doing?”

“Vegeta chillax are you a prude? I’m still covered!” laughing as she stretched out her chest pushing out as she glanced at him, her heart clenched in awe at his reddened face, “If…it bothers you I’ll cover up, I was…just removing it so I can wrap it…” She had been wishing slightly that he would help, saddened when he turned around and headed out of the room leaving her alone with her own thoughts. 

To say that she wasn’t a bit shaken up by the blast was an understatement, she never wanted anything to happen like that, having only wanting to enjoy her night semi-peaceful night with Vegeta, and not be put in the middle of a one-sided jealous ex-relationship. 

Scooting towards the edge of the bed, dangling her feet on the edge, her shoulders slumping as she started to place her bare feet on the cold floor, attempting to stand before hearing a cough immediately facing the doorway expecting Vegeta to be standing there again only to be greeted by two police officers and a rather enthusiastic Goku standing behind them.

Cough, “Excuse me…Ma’am…” The shorter officer coughed, his face reddening as his stare lingered a little longer on her chest, “Can…You by chance tell us what happened?”

“I’ll do you one better, I’ll send the video over for you, and I want to press charges on Yamcha. And to be posted with no bail allowed due to the events that occurred while out on bail,” Spitting out in hatred as she wrapped the shirt around her chest covering the bare skin that caught the unwanted attention, shuddering as she debated on something, “I’ll stop by tomorrow to provide a statement, however…”she ran her hand over the wound to prove a point, “I’d prefer to handle this here before anything.”

“Yes, ma’am I understand. But before we can put him behind bars we need to get him to a hospital,” the officer stated before turning towards his notebook in his hands, “I’m not wondering how all of his bones were broken but no blood nor death came to him. He’s still alive but will need medical attention quickly. However, we will leave you be to tend to that…burn?”

She nodded as she watched Goku drag them out of the room, noting again that she was alone, dropping the shirt onto the bed, before reaching towards the built-in cabinet, huffing at the memory of why there were no more bandages, having used them all on Vegeta the other day. “Guess I’ll just go to bed, I’m so done with today…” she whispered to herself as she started to walk out the door, feet staggering as the feeling of defeat radiated from her with each step she took, the light automatically turning off as she walked into the hallway and towards the main compound. 

“Woman, get your ass back in that room before I put you back there.” His voice cut through the silence around her as she almost managed to get out of the wing, her entire body twitching with the need to do the opposite of what he was wanting. “Don’t even think about it.” His steps coming closer as she felt her knees start to buckle at the dizzying thought only to have his arms wrap around her shoulder, pulling her into an embrace.

“Vegeta, I really want to sleep. My body is-“ not being able to get any other words out as she felt her feet dangling off the ground, her mind trying to catch up with the fact that she was now, in the guest room that she occasionally shared with Vegeta when either one had horrible nightmares and not in the medical wing, “Okay…this works too…”

His smirk appearing as he plopped her down on the bed, wincing a bit as he saw the pain etched across her face as she bounced a little, “I’d hope it works better, we will stay here tonight, but first…” he stated before grabbing the salve, moving closer to her as he scooped some onto his hands, rubbing them together before circling around her wound, chuckling as he noticed that she was ticklish. 

“Woman stay still…No…Don’t…stop…Come on now!”

“But it tickles Vegeta!! Haha! Stop that!!!” She tried saying in between laughing a bit through the pain, her previous feeling of dread leaving as she took a chance and looked over at Vegeta, her breath hitching as she realized he had been staring at her, “Vegeta…”

“Bulma…” His voice husky as he said her name, his hands wiping the excess salve onto the towel he brought with him, grabbing the bandage he started to wrap around her midsection, gently grazing her skin with his fingers before tying off the bandages, “You’ll live.”

“Har har, nice joke their mister.” She giggled as she watched him move the medical supplies to the table across from the beds, returning to the small twin bed that she was on. Giggling for another moment before stopping, eyes widening as she watched him prowl towards the edge of the bed knees bracing on either side of her legs as he crawled up towards her.

“Cat got your tongue?” He joked, moving his hands to either side of her body bracing his weight on the bed, hands grazing hers before cupping her face, “Thank you.”

“I’m afraid to ask…but for what?” She questioned before glancing down to his bare chest, the arousal pooling, her blue gaze snapping up to his face as she heard him take a deep breath not thinking that he could probably smell he arousal a mile away.

Smiling a genuine smile he slowly pushed her back to lay down on the bed, lingering above her on his forearms as his lips hovered right above her eyes staring into hers, “For giving me the chance to give out the torture…It’s been a while” he stated as his right hand grazed her cheek, tracing down to her chin, thumb running across her lower lip.

“Your welcome?” Her heart racing faster, her legs involuntarily spread as he lay on top of her, mind and heart fighting with the urge to both shiver at the thought of his torture and the undeniable urge to kiss him. 

Only to have her choice made for her, her eyes widening for a fraction of a second before closing, his warmth surrounding her.


	10. Foxtrot

She couldn’t believe it, in the whole time that she had wanted to feel his lips upon hers; she finally was getting the chance.  His tug at her bottom lip, his demanding entrance into her mouth, his need for her pouring out of him as she sighed into the kiss, her mouth opening as his tongue ran along hers urging it out of its cavern to only be assaulted by his, nipping, rubbing, sucking. 

Body trembling as she felt his calloused knuckles graze her cheek, opening slowly she took notice of the concern look on his face, taking a moment she smiled, feeling her lips a tad swollen from his assault.  Her voice husky with lust, a sensation she was almost foreign too except whenever she was near Vegeta, “Veg…Vegeta…”

Noticing his smirk, her lips curved downward as she sighed, waiting for his remark, his bait; however, it never came.  The weight that she was feeling of him being on her quickly vanished, the bed no longer dipping with the weight of both bodies but of only one, the whimper that escaped her lips involuntary got louder the deeper it came from her chest. Confused as to why he suddenly got off of her she sat up, looking around the room before her eyes landed on him, standing at the end of the bed, the lights having dimmed low as he slowly started removing the clothing that he had left on him.

Lips dry, mouth like a desert as she watched his show, her emotions flying high as she swallowed down the bitter emotions.  No, she deserved better than how she had been treated before, this man. No, this alien had so far treated her better and in favor than the scum before.  Nightmares be damned, she never felt this needed and wanted by someone so passionately before.

His pants slowly removed, his Capsule Corp briefs clinging around his waist, the blue band enticing her with how low they sat, the v shaped abs, the small trail of lightly colored hair, trailing downwards past the deep blue band. Smiling to herself she remembered when she first forced him into those, stating that if he was going to attempt to walk around the house in the middle of the night that he needed to be at least covered.  

Oh how she dreaded ever telling him to cover up, the memory that flooded back to her caused her to clench her thighs together, her clothes irritating her as it caused more friction, her body accepting the arousal heavily.   Her body shuddering as she gawked, eyes passing over his entire torso, even littered in scars and scratches he was still an amazing sight. 

Snapping back to his hands, the ones now slowly pulling the hindrance down, the small triangle shaped stretch of skin peeping out from under its veil, the deep golden hue skin, her imagination doing nothing to the justice of what laid in front of her and the desire that she had compared to her nights alone when he would spend time in the GR. No. Nothing compared to the real thing, the desire and confidence radiating from him.

_‘Damn it! Turn back around!’_ shouting in her mind, her mouth unwilling to move as she lifted her hand up to wipe the sweat forming above her brow, the heat around her muffling and humid, questioning as to why she still had so much clothes on, and here…laid for her view only, was a male of glorious proportions that would look strange on any normal human male. 

‘ _But…he’s not human…he’s…Saiyan',_  her brain sputtering to a halt as the band moved past his buttocks, firm and tense, round and shaped, prickled with little goosebumps as the inferior item continued its journey downward, plopping to the floor with a grace only he could muster. Unknowingly, her mouth parted, lips being licked graciously as she nibbled slowly on the wet flesh, heart racing miles a minute as he slowly glanced over his shoulder.

Watching his face fight with an emotion she had never seen before, a mixture between hope and cautiousness as his lips parted to speak, his voice slicing the feathering silence of the room, the sexual tension parting like the red sea.

“Bulma…if you do not feel comfortable I will stop.” Her eyes snapping to his, black meeting blue, her mind reeling with the fact that for once he was asking her if she was alright, and not wanting to make anything worse.  She made up her mind when they were eating that she cared for him, that she was the most comfortable around him and that she honestly didn’t have to hide her loneliness or insecurities the way she had to around the others.  He let her be herself, even if sometimes he got upset due to the emotions that he didn’t understand, he still let her be her. Never forcing her to change once, and with that her mind was made up and she wanted to move forward.

Nodding her head slowly, smiling gracefully as she watched his face change to relief, the tension leaving his body as he slowly turned around, already prowling the bed as he stopped, black eyes staring at her. Head tilting in confusion, before she noticed his eyes linger over her body, the light bulb going off as she realized he was trying to be cautious around her. Smiling to herself, she slowly removed her clothes, having an issue with her bra, she looked up at him, smiling, “Vegeta…will…you help me?”

Seizing the invitation, he crawled the rest of the way upward, pressing his body lightly on hers as he reached behind her, the clasp snapping apart as he cursed under baited breath, the contraption loosening as the straps slid off of her shoulders, his calloused hand grazing her shoulder before he lowered his head to her neck, breathing in her scent, his tongue darting out to graze her flesh. Hands pulling the straps farther down before tossing the garment to the side; his mouth drifting across her shoulder, nipping and kissing as he reached down, helping her remove her bottoms, her being finally bare under him as he glimpsed into her eyes one final time.

Searching for any signs that she was going to interject, only noticing the smile that she wore as she nodded, lips finding his as she wrapped an arm around him, pulling him down on her. Taking a second to  settle himself between her legs, groin rubbing against groin, wetness drenching his member as he kept taking her mouth, plundering her soft pink lips as he reached his hand down, drawing circles and pinches, as he spread her lips, thumb holding back flesh as he found sensitive flesh.

Unable to hold back the smirk while he bit her lower lip, pulling it gently as a moan escaped her lips, her body shivering, skin prickly as he removed his hand after one final rub, chuckling as the whimper escaped her lips vibrating among his. Hand coating his member before taking one final look in her eyes, looking for any signs of doubt before seeing the lust and desire hidden behind the cyan specks dancing in her eyes, “Bulma…do you want this?” whispering against her parted lips, eyes searching her face, her cheeks pink and skin slick. Her nodding was the final chisel on the ice, his thighs parting hers a tad more, lining up as he slowly entered her, wetness engulfing as he halted to catch a breath reaching the hilt.

Pushing forward as his pelvic grated hers, skin rubbing skin as his hips circled against her, arms reaching up to grab the headboard as he pulled his face away, eyes shutting as he gripped the wood as he pulled out before merging back in, muscles rippling as she reached her hands up to scratch down his back, body shuddering when she grazed his tail stub. Growling as she panted underneath him, her whimpers and moans echoing around him as her fought back every once in him to go faster.  Waiting for her cue, not expecting her to turn the tables on him and dislodge herself. Panic setting in as his grip released, guard down, as he stared down at her.

Then, he noticed her legs clench around him, sudden wetness surrounding him as he heard her cry out, baffled on the reaction, he ended up flipping them over, placing himself back into her, the sigh erupting from her swollen pout, hips gyrating against his faster than before.

A race against the clock for  the climb of no return. Reaching his hand down between them, scrunching his rough knuckle up to rub at her over sensitive pearl, watching her chest heave as she bounced on him, breasts free and prickled, nipples hardened and breasts swollen. Elevating his hips upward, feet flat against the mattress as he began to move from beneath, faster and faster as he growled.

Nearing the point of no return, he watched her face scrunch up as she threw her head back, his knuckling turning into his thumb, rubbing quickly as he watched her complete, the force catching him off guard as her walls clenched around his member, wanting to milk him for all its worth as he watched her squirt around him, the bed now drenched in a mixture of sweat and fluids.

Her entire body shuddering as he stared at her agape, never knowing a female to do that before, to exceed that far in pleasure that her body ejaculated fluids out, his pride roaring as he circled his arms around her, leaning her against him as he plowed into her, grunting and groaning as she fluttered over and over, her head dipping into his shoulder.

Teeth grazing skin before she cried out his name in sudden release, his grunting escalating into roars at the sound his oozaru clawing at his mind itching to release

His final pump shuddering existence as his hips lowered, room spinning slightly as he stared down at her, smiling as he tucked a hand under her chin, lips meeting hers in a kiss so passionate he wasn’t sure it was him doing so. Purring happily when she returned the kiss in a hazy manner.

Flipping them off the now dirty bed, he couldn’t help but carry her to the en suite, legs unsteady as they bathed with a gentleness, kisses against shoulders, wrists, hands, cheeks, ears, no part left untouched as he wrapped her in an over-sized towel, shuddering at the pink color before making his way back to the other bed, placing the now sleeping woman in the bed, curling up against her as his own demons held off that night, her scent filling him around as he held her close as they drifted off to sleep.

 


	11. Fading into happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed something. I deleted a chapter. I didn't like how it was going and I didn't want to mentally dive into the nightmares that I have/had to plague onto you guys. 
> 
> I also know this is the final chapter, that I'm finally done with this story. I'm happy with the ending. I'm happy that I'm free myself and I appreciate you guys reading and following as I gave part of my soul away as I wrote this.
> 
> It helped me free myself from the chains of my past abuse and hatred that I deal with from the incidents I went through. 11 years I'll be free from my abuse this year. 11 Years I've had to learn who I was once again. 
> 
> Years I've learned how to love once more as this journey never truly ends with being a better person. But I chose to be happy and not get beaten by the darkness. 
> 
> Love you all :)

Bulma thought there would be times when she thought she couldn’t hit bottom.  Times were she was so high up on the mountain that nothing could reach her. Until now.  She pushed herself to the brink day in and day night after she let Vegeta go off in space months ago. Her mind would race with anger and hatred towards the world, non-living items, and then finally herself for being weak.  She knew that he needed to leave to get stronger to save her from the androids.  Knew after the weeks they spent together after the incident that he was itching to get back into his training but never once meant his complaining. 

 

Bulma did something she never thought she was capable of after the incident.  She scheduled the official hearing against Yamcha and pressed charges against him. The trial lasted only a week as she had to face Yamcha every day without Vegeta; however, even with him gone so far she knew he would be in her corner no matter how hard they fought or how far apart they seemed. The day she won the case and Yamcha went away for his crimes was the first day she called Vegeta with the telecom to tell him the news.

 

Valentine’s day had come and gone right before he left, having spent the time with him in tangled sheets and sweat drenched bodies grinding for hours until both collapsed in exhaustion. Her smile lingered against her lips as she remembered his surprise for her.  Fingers fiddling with the small crest dangling from her neck as she remembered him so unsure of himself for once. Bulma closed her eyes as she put the screw driver down on the cold table, breathing deep as she thought back to that day.

 

_Woman…_

_Vegeta….I have a name you know._

_Woman…_

_Ugh! Can’t you jus-_

_Bulma….I don’t know much of your culture…but…_

_Vegeta_

_Seriously you can’t shut it for two seconds?_

_Sorry! Keep going…._

_Will you…._

 

The memory faded as Bulma opened her eyes glancing down at her now growing belly as her smile radiated. She would call Vegeta later on once she found out the sex, last time he called was to just yell in frustration, but she knew he was checking on her. Knowing what it was like to be beat and broken down over and over and how dark one could go. He knew and she couldn’t of said yes fast enough that night. Both of them agreed to wait until after the androids were defeated before officially telling anyone other than her parents.

 

She stepped away from the work table making her way down the hall, automatic lights flickering as she pulled her lab coat a bit tighter around her.  The adamant feeling of being watched bouncing against her senses as she remember the self-defense lesson Vegeta taught her. He had one rule for her to become more aware of her surroundings and to listen to her base instincts. Her nightmares had gotten worse since he left leaving her in a state of unease most days, unable to fully trust the instincts that alerted her.

 

Feet tapped against the white tile as she picked up her pace before her gaze landed on the security door as she reached her hands forwarded. Bulma pushed against the door as she looked back once to see the darkness that started enveloping the hallways swarm towards her.  Turning her head back towards the front she smiled, took a deep breath and pushed the door open as the sunlight blanketed her.

 

Bulma took a deep breath as she put one foot in front of the other into the early summer heat, basking in it as she felt peace within her soul for the first time in months. Her breath hitching as she finally caught sight of the one person who she could never explain to enough how he helped her become better afterwards.

 

“Vegeta…is…”

 

His movements graced against the lush grass as he stepped towards her, his smile reserved only for her as he stood a foot in front of her. Vegeta’s hand reaching up to cup her cheek as he smirked, “It is woman, I can’t stay long but I ran out of supplies…and I want to be proven right.”

 

“Really? You’re going back out there? Wait…what do you mean proven right?” Her voice quivered as she pressed her cheek further into his palm as she closed the gap between them, “Oh the scan you're going down. It's a girl,” feeling him hum against her skin she breathed in his scent, “Oh hell no. You’re showering first.”

 

“Bulma seriously? It's a boy. Trust me I know. You’re the one who faulted the shower anyways.  You need to fix it.” He chuckled as he pulled her closer, knowing full well he needed a shower and knew she hated when he stunk.

 

“EW! Stop it you crazy. You stink! And what do you mean I need to fix it? YOU BROKE IT!” her hand slipped up to slap at him as he picked her up, flying her towards her balcony as he only kept her nose close to his underarms. “Vegeta did you not wear any deodorant…”

 

Vegeta’s chuckle caused her to look upwards into his eyes. The eyes that she stared in many of nights after the nightmares got worse. His hand reached up to cup her face as he brought his lips to caress hers before pulling back and walking towards the showers leaving her standing in the bedroom.

 

She knew that things were going to be different. Bulma Briefs would never be the same but at least she knew that she was stronger than the past. Stronger than before because she learned how to accept that there was now valleys to cross and the journey was filled with twists and turns. 

 

Bulma knew though that she could be herself once more.

 

All she needed to do was breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> I know...don't yell at me...I made my husband read it and he said to post it. So I blame him if its not great. But his cat wouldn't agree with me on it... So bear with me I promise it gets better!


End file.
